So tell me why my gods look like you
by Pixie Cactus
Summary: Sora comienza a analizar su amistad con Mimi o alternativamente, Mimi y Yamato son los dos miembros oficiales del #SoraProtectionSquad. Título de "1950" de King Princess. One Shot. SORAMI.


_I hate it when dudes try to chase me  
But I love it when you try to save me  
'Cause I'm just a lady  
I love it when we play 1950  
It's so cold that your stare's 'bout to kill me  
I'm surprised when you kiss me_

Sora pestañeó, tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca del chico en su cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse envuelta por una nube de sopor. Repitió las palabras, una por una al chico que tenía al frente, "Tu…, ¿quieres… salir…. conmigo?"

Akihiko puso los ojos en blanco. Su mirada era despectiva, no cabía duda. "Sí, ¿quieres que lo repita nuevamente? ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?"

El chico avanzó hacia delante un paso, pero era justo lo suficiente para que Sora sintiera su espacio personal invadido. Debía haber prestado más atención a los comentarios que las demás chicas hacían sobre Akihiko en particular, en vez de haberlos descartado como estúpidos rumores. Recordó la cara de Mimi, con una mueca apenada cuando la pelirroja negó su ofrecimiento de acompañarla junto a Hayashi, Takenouchi sabía que Mimi sí creía en los rumores que circulaban sobre Akihiko Hayashi, la castaña había escuchado los mismos rumores de pasillo que ella, pero su conclusión era completamente diferente a la que había deducido Sora, incitándola a ser más cuidadosa y no fiarse tanto de los demás, recordaba exactamente las palabras que la castaña le había musitado: _"No todas las personas tienen las mejores intenciones, Sora."_

Sora seguía sin poder articular palabra. Se sintió tan estúpida, por haber aceptado acompañar a Akihiko a solas, debería haber escuchado a Mimi, se lamentó internamente. Levemente recorrió el campo visual de sus alrededores, un escalofrío salió de su cuerpo, al notar que no conocía a ninguno de los demás estudiantes que los rodeaban. No podría pedir ayuda sin formar algún tipo de problema.

"Yo… yo… creo…"

"¡Oh, vamos!" El chico resopló. "Es una pregunta que se contesta con un sí o no. Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo… Estoy esperando." Akihiko dio otro paso en la dirección de la chica. Y tomó la muñeca de está ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria.

Se sentía encerrada. Takenouchi había empezado a hiperventilar. Abrió su boca nuevamente, esperando que esta vez las palabras no la abandonaran.

"… Yo…"

"¿No sabes descifrar una señal, Hayashi? No sé, tal vez… ¿Lenguaje corporal? Sora está incomoda. Y eso significa que es tiempo que la dejes tranquila."

Sora podría jurar que su corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos.

_Mimi…_

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo respondió cuando la mano de Mimi se encontró con la suya. Sora entrelazó sus dedos con Tachikawa y esta le devolvió el gesto con un gentil apretón. Hayashi apartó su agarre del brazo de la pelirroja como si hubiera sido quemado.

"Nadie está hablando contigo Tachikawa." Akihiko Hayashi retrocedió considerablemente, poniendo la mayor distancia entre él y las dos chicas, pero su eso no debilitó su ataque verbal. "Ese es tu problema, sí seguro, eres bonita, hablas demasiado, pero bonita igual. Es un desperdicio de tu belleza."

Mimi refunfuñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pero la verdad es, Tachikawa, que ninguno de nosotros soporta tu actitud de mierda."

Mimi sonrió secamente. Sora pensaba que la sonrisa parecía una mueca amenazadora, Takenouchi no podía recordar alguna otra oportunidad que el rostro de Mimi hubiera mostrado ese tipo de emociones.

"¿Y exactamente eso debe importarme?"

"Es para que sepas porque "Las sobras de Yamato Ishida" es más popular que tú, en respecto a chicos."

Mimi soltó la mano de Sora y caminó en dirección al chico, subiéndose las mangas de su uniforme. "Ya es suficiente." Dijo Tachikawa mientras sus manos tomaban la forma de puños. Sora nunca la había visto tan furiosa, Mimi siempre había sido la primera persona que se alejaba de la violencia, prefiriendo recoger flores mientras los demás de sus amigos discutían.

Antes de que Mimi fuera capaz de lanzar un golpe en dirección de Hayashi, el puño de la chica se encontraba encerrado en la mano de Yamato Ishida. "Basta, Mimi." El rubio se interpuso entre la castaña y su objetivo, con su otra mano apoyada en el hombro de la chica, tratando amablemente de estabilizarla a una posición defensiva.

"¡Suéltame, Matt!"

"No es necesario que te ensucies tus manos, princesa." Murmuró el hijo mayor de Hiroaki Ishida con un deje de risa, no podía ocultar lo gracioso que le parecía la situación.

"¡No me digas así!"

"Lo que sea." Contestó Yamato rodando los ojos. "El bastardo se escapó, ¿ves?" El chico se hizo a un lado, y aflojó el agarre que tenía en Tachikawa, la castaña comprobó cómo no había nadie detrás de Yamato.

Mimi pasó las manos por su uniforme, desasiéndose de las arrugas marcadas en la tela. "Tenía la situación bajo control, Yamato."

El rubio levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

"Créeme, si hubiera pensado lo contrario, me hubiera entrometido antes."

Mimi enfocó su atención nuevamente en Sora, la cual todavía se encontraba con la mayoría de su cuerpo apoyado en la pared, pero la mirada de la chica no se veía tan perdida como antes, la castaña supuso que faltarían unos segundos para que la pelirroja volviera a todos sus sentidos. Después posó su mirada en Ishida. Mimi suspiró, si bien Yamato no era su persona favorita en el universo, ambos compartían algo en común: su preocupación por Sora Takenouchi. Debía confiar en el rubio.

Después de todo, Sora lo había elegido a Yamato Ishida como su primer amor, y si bien, la castaña nunca terminaría de comprender el hecho, era algo que podía respetar.

Mimi realizó una burlona reverencia hacia el rubio, estirando los pliegues de su falta y desapareció de la escena con la mandíbula apretada dejando a los tortolitos atrás.

-x-

"Creo que tenemos que hablar…" Masculló Yamato mientras le entregaba una soda y un paquete de Umaibō a Sora, había logrado convencer a la chica de evitar su próxima clase, no había sido una tarea fácil, pero por lo menos Ishida sabía utilizar bien sus cartas, sonrió para sí mismo, recordando como el semblante de la pelirroja había cambiado completamente cuando él mencionó a Mimi y le sugirió que la castaña estaría preocupada por ella, sobre todo si Sora no lograba relajarse antes de su próximo periodo de clases. Devolvió su mirada hacia su amiga, la cual jugaba con la apertura del paquete de comida chatarra.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la banca. "Supongo sabes que todo lo que dijo ese idiota no es cierto… ¿verdad Sora?"

"Lo sé… Es solo… Me sentí indefensa." Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica, esta negó con su cabeza y después de tragar saliva decidió continuar: "Mimi me lo advirtió, pero yo solamente la ignoré e incluso la regañé por creer en rumores. Se supone que soy la mayor, tengo que ser más cuidadosa y dar el ejemplo."

El chico hizo sonar sus nudillos. "Tienes que saber que nadie está pidiendo que seas perfecta, Sora."

"Mimi podría haber sido expulsada y hubiera sido mi culpa, Yamato."

Yamato rió, logrando que Sora apartara la vista de los bocadillos ubicados en su regazo y lo mirara confundida. "No veo lo gracioso de la situación, Yama."

"Le estas quitando crédito a Tachikawa, todo fue parte de su plan. Al parecer Mimi ya sabía cómo Hayashi iba a reaccionar. Acordamos que apenas ella se arreglara las mangas de su blusa, yo entraría en escena. Pero voy a ser honesto contigo, por más que Mimi quiera insistir que es buena actriz, su enfado era real, lo vi en sus ojos."

Sora llevó una de sus manos por encima de su corazón, el cual corría desbocado dentro de los límites de su pecho. "Mimi…"

El rubio se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Tachikawa le debía una, aunque no le confesaría a la castaña, que no tuvo que hacer nada de su parte, el corazón de Sora ya estaba encaminado en la dirección de Mimi Tachikawa, más de lo que la misma Mimi le daba crédito a la pelirroja. A estas alturas no era necesario que Yamato actuara como cupido, pero no se lo haría saber a la castaña, por un día en su vida no quería ser el encargado de la cena en la residencia Ishida.

"Eres importante para ella. Y aunque está de más decirlo, porque la conoces más que yo, pero Sora, las intenciones de Mimi son puras."

-x-

_Did you mean it when you said I was pretty?  
That you didn't wanna live in a city  
Where the people are shitty  
I like it when we play 1950  
So bold make 'em know that you're with me  
Stone cold, will you miss me?_

Mimi observaba cuidadosamente la expresión de Sora mientras la pelirroja situaba el tallo en el soporte que Sora le había indicado que correspondía al nombre de kenzan, la castaña sonrió cuando se dio particularmente cuenta de que Sora tenía la costumbre de enseñar la punta de su lengua entremedio de sus labios cuando estaba concentrada.

No era un secreto para nadie que una de las cosas favoritas de Mimi Tachikawa eran las flores, en su propia opinión eran lo más hermoso que la naturaleza ofrecía, sin embargo, su conocimiento se limitaba a diferenciar los diferentes tipos que existían y los posibles significados que los humanos habían decidido entregarles. Y ahora que tenía a la hija de Toshiko Takenouchi, practicando el mismo arte por el cual su madre era conocida, sentía que sus conocimientos palidecían en comparación.

La mano de Sora que se había posado encima de su mejilla sonrojada la trajo de vuelta de su ensoñación. "Hey, ¿estás bien?"

Mimi se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, teniendo a la pelirroja tan cerca suyo, tenía miedo de estropear la atmosfera al abrir su boca. Después de todo había leído que el arte de Ikebana era altamente espiritual, por lo que había hecho un esfuerzo especial para no romper la concentración de Sora de la obra de arte que estaba realizando.

La castaña levantó levemente su vista cuando percibió la tierna risa de la otra chica. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sora amplió su sonrisa: "Te ves linda cuando estas avergonzada."

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

Sora evadió la pregunta de Mimi, colocando una flor en el cabello de la chica, por encima de su oreja derecha, sintió como sus propias mejillas se sonrojaban al mirar el brillo en los ojos miel de Mimi, en vez de continuar con su respuesta la pelirroja le hizo otra pregunta a la castaña: "¿Sabes el significado de las flores de Jazmin?"

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Repitió Mimi.

Sora tomó las manos de Mimi entre las suyas. "Realmente me gustas, Mimi. Espero no estar leyendo las señales equivocadamente , porque si es así voy a estar muy avergonzada." Sora rió, la presión en su pecho era casi no existente, se sentía bien dejar sus sentimientos libres. A pesar de que sus niveles de esperanza eran altos, después de haber procesado las palabras de Yamato y analizado los comportamientos de Mimi, aún existía la opción de que la castaña la rechazara, no se arrepentiría de haberse dado una nueva oportunidad en el amor. Posó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de la otra chica, cuando observó que Mimi quería interrumpirla. "Sabes… Después de todo el fiasco con Yamato, no me sentía apta para tomar decisiones nuevamente en un ámbito romántico, pero no me puedo arrepentir de que fue un hecho del cual aprendí, y me comprometo a no cometer los mismos errores contigo… eso claro… ¿Si me aceptas?"

El corazón de la pelirroja se rebozó de alegría cuando sintió a la otra chica buscando sus labios para corresponder a su confesión.


End file.
